


【骸白/骸雷】俯瞰风景

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 心理医生骸哥
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Rokudou Mukuro/Guido Greco





	【骸白/骸雷】俯瞰风景

古伊德·格雷科走进那间白色的问诊室，将咖啡放在空无一物的桌面上。六道骸侧对他坐在转椅里，呆呆地凝视着玻璃窗外的风景；瞳孔深处空洞、浑浊、黯淡无光，像在等待什么，又仿佛在守望什么。古伊德在他身边站了一会儿，不见对方有任何反应，只得叹了口气。然而正当他转身打算离开时，骸开口了。

“请帮我叫下一个病人进来。”

古伊徳无动于衷地站在原地。

“白兰又迟到了，他总是这样……“骸忽然变得局促不安，他自言自语道，“十点，预约记录写着是每天上午十点。”

古伊德沉默半晌，几次欲言又止才终于解释道：“今天没有和您预约的病人，骸先生。”

“已经过了十点了，古伊德，我的病人应该到了。”

“抱歉，骸先生，但是确实没有人在等您。”

椅子和桌角碰撞在一起时倏地发出一声闷响，杯子被震翻，滚烫的咖啡泼洒在整个桌面。骸扑过去用双手紧紧卡住古伊德的脖子，暴怒地冲他吼道：

“给我把他叫进来！我知道他在外面！“

四下里立时警铃大作，片刻后便从门口涌进若干名医护人员，蜂拥而上一同试图阻止失控发狂的骸。原本寂静的房间里一时挤满纷乱的脚步声，夹杂着几名护士尖利的惊呼。

“你是在瞧不起我吗？他一定在外面，他在等我——白兰！我知道……”

愤怒的吼叫声戛然而止，骸的身体继而软倒下去。离他最近的一名医生从他腰上抽出一支镇静剂注射筒，其余的人立刻把骸五花大绑后抬了出去。喧嚷的房间霎时又变得空空荡荡，回归一片纯白的死寂。古伊德踉跄着后退了几步，沿墙根一点点滑坐下去。难耐的呼吸困难与腹中剧烈翻滚的干呕感慢慢消去——很痛苦，可是他全程没有叫出一声……他一直很痛苦，但他知道骸比他更痛苦。古伊德抬起头，从对面满是裂纹的镜子里窥见狼狈不堪的自己。他微微扬起头，审视着脖子上那些被勒出的淤痕，仿佛几条狰狞的毒蛇紧咬着他不放。显然，没有人在意他的死活；所有人已经放弃了六道骸，只有他还在坚持他的导师并非无可救药——他那患有严重精神分裂症的导师。

＊

变故发生在那个名叫白兰的男人出现之后。他是三个月前前来问诊的一个病人。如果单凭外貌和衣着，第一眼很难准确判断出白兰是干什么的。他有一头显眼又凌乱的白发、棱角分明的漂亮五官，身着一套靓丽的白西装，搭配不同寻常的紫色领带。你可以说他看起来像一个不食人间烟火的模特，也可以说他有一名企业家的气场或堪比官员的领袖气质。但古伊徳在第一次见到白兰时立刻对他产生了一种不受控制的恐惧，多多少少源自那道含笑的目光中所投射出的压迫。他觉得白兰一定不是普通人，危险且深不可测……

古伊徳在第一次问诊结束后曾向骸建议终止医患关系，待他查明白兰的社会身份。可是骸拒绝了。古伊徳那时便从骸眼中捕捉到几点蠢蠢欲动的光芒，他立刻觉察到骸已经被那个白发男人吸引了——白兰确实有某种不知名的致命魅力，让人仅仅与他对视便会加紧呼吸的节奏。如果在什么都不知道的情况下继续与他深入交谈，古伊徳不难想象骸会在白兰面前处于多么不利的地位。

“为什么？”他终于有一天忍不住开口询问他的导师，“您从白兰身上看到一个理解者的身份吗？”

“什么？不，他是一个疯子。但你从他身上可以看到你自己，这是白兰最令人费解的地方。况且，你无需去理解一个疯子。”骸顿了顿，加重语气道，“你也不会想成为他的同类。”

可是在古伊徳看来，骸只是离他越来越远，被白兰那强大、不可抗拒的磁场所吸引。他们之间似乎有一种比理解更强烈的羁绊，骸被那种东西困住了；他在被一点点扭曲。而他只能眼睁睁看着一切变得面目全非。白兰的死又令骸的精神状态急剧恶化。古伊徳觉得自己是最无能的旁观者，但明明他能够成为骸最信任的人。即便他知道骸从来不会去相信任何人。他就是那样一个特立独行的男人。

晚间时分，古伊徳走进监护室。骸被几条白色的束缚带绑在床上，似乎还在昏睡。他走到床前，尽量放轻动作为了不吵醒对方。膝盖压上床塌时，骸突然睁开了眼睛，像猫一样无声无息。古伊徳停下动作，骸又缓缓把眼睛闭上。像是得到了默许，他继而直起身体凑上前，在骸旁边小心翼翼侧卧着躺下。为了不让自己掉下去，他伸长手臂搂住骸，之后便贴着他一动不动——这是一小段极为奢侈的时光。虽然古伊徳知道这也是骸计划的一部分：从他走进房间的那一刻，骸就已经在计划反抗和逃离。他的预测是正确的，因为古伊徳确实会无条件放他走。骸根本不必做出一分一毫可能引起他同情心的举动，因为他的存在就是一道命令，而他的本质是服从。

“为什么我的病人一直迟迟不出现？”

“白兰已经死了，报道说他从楼顶跳了下去。他是自杀，骸先生。”

“在我印象里完全没有这回事，是你们搞错了。为什么连你也要欺骗我？你让我很失望，古伊徳。”

“那也比我在您这儿什么也不是要好。我接受您对我的失望。”

“不可理喻。那个男人就绝不会说出这种自暴自弃的话。”

“他是个疯子。这是您亲口告诉我的。他不具备与人共通情感的能力。”

“我不明白，那种能力的意义何在？如果人与人能互相理解，我就不会被他爽约，现在更不会躺在这里。”

“是他让您否定自己，您被白兰利用了。那个恶魔达到了他的目的，他夺走您；他把您变成了他的同类。”

“我不否认，或许如此。但假如从一开始，我们就是两个极为相似的灵魂，又谈何利用和改变呢？我越来越无法理解你阻碍我的理由，如果只是出于私心的话——”

“私心？！”古伊徳猛地抬高音量，同时起身愤恨地看向黑暗中男人那张苍白的脸，“对我的私心从头到尾熟视无睹的你，有什么权利在这个时候提起我的私心？！”

“敬语，古伊徳。”

“对不起……”

“我该走了。”

“求您……”

“不要让我重复第二遍。”

几条束缚带沿床边垂下，顶部的金属制品来回摆动着击打在瓷砖地上。古伊徳坐在床边，用手一点点抚摸过床单上的褶皱，那里还残留着男人的体温。一股难以压抑的仇恨从心底冷静而缓慢地席卷上来。他之前从没想过要对白兰怎样，他想反正那个疯子已经死了，剩下的时间就由他来帮助骸走出阴影——可是白兰早已把他的心思也算计在了那段扭曲而疯狂的人生里。古伊徳想到了杀人。他想象不到由爱而生的恨会强烈到这种程度；他以为他足够理智，但一想到能为骸做的事几乎没有，一想到连仅仅是默默守护的权利也被白兰剥夺……古伊徳想到了杀人。可是白兰已经死了，他不可能去伤害骸，剩下的只有——自杀。想到这里，他把手伸向腰后。那里原本别着一把银白色的手枪，是骸与他初识不久后送给他的礼物。

“你要学会正当防卫。病人的命运由你来掌控，而不是反过来。他们不知道自己在做什么，你必须时刻比他们更清楚。”

然而此刻，他的腰上空空如也。古伊徳一怔，随即翻身下床冲出病房，一路跑到拐角处的护士站焦急询问骸的去向。

“六道医生刚才好像坐电梯去顶楼了。”

古伊徳猛地回头看向身后的电梯，数字正好跳到十三。猩红的光标在黑暗中狰狞闪烁，地狱的阴霾静静在夜空之上展开……

＊

今晚的夜风比往日温和；春日的气息渐近。隐藏在楼宇街巷间的躁动因子开始活跃，为这个城市迎接无往不复的新生。古伊徳重重推开生锈的铁门，因为跑得太急，几乎是一头扑进了顶楼的那块开阔空地。骸站在护栏外侧，以一个十分放松地姿势将双臂搭在栏杆上，垂下的右手手指间勾着那把银白色的枪。

“您是打算承认自己被他打败了吗，骸先生！可恶……为什么！”

“我没有输，他也没有赢。”骸背对他从容不迫地说道，仿佛对于他的出现毫不意外，“我从不认为白兰的观点有可取的地方，但唯有一点他是对的。”

“什么？“

“从这个角度俯瞰的城市夜景，很美。”

“骸先生，请您回来吧！那里很危险。”

“白兰没有死，相信我说的话，古伊徳。”

“事到如今也只有您相信自己说的话……”

“我并不比任何一个人更可怜，这个世界从来都不公平。即便如此，他却还在追求不存在的自由。我怀疑那个初衷本身只是一种假想，但因为白兰出现，追求那种毫无理由的激情成为了可能。人是可能获得真正的自由的——所以才不公平：他让我看到了那种可能，又让它化作泡影。不可原谅……”

“可即便您追随他而去，又如何证明自己是否真正解脱了呢？”

“你能证明。你其实一直很痛苦，不是吗？为我而痛苦……安心吧，那种感情不会困扰你更久了。我向你证明白兰没有死，而你来证明我值得那个可能。”

“我做不到……不可能做到！如果骸先生死了，我一定会痛苦一辈子。您非要狠心做到那种程度吗？”

“你会明白的，古伊徳。这个世界上到底有哪些事值得——没有，我们只是在这里活着而已。直到我们不再为自己活着，才是生命真正的开始。”

“骸先生——！”

在古伊徳跑过去的这短短十几秒，骸对准自己的太阳穴扣下了板机。枪响之后，男人的身体悠悠往外坠下去，仿佛一张轻薄的纸。一条手臂忽然从古伊徳脸侧伸出，稳稳接住了那把银白色的手枪。

“好险……幸好赶上了～”

像是听到了鬼魅的声音，古伊徳猛一哆嗦，呆呆地向旁边看去——记忆中高挑而俊美的白发男人正在对他微笑，手中把玩着刚才结果了他最重要的人性命的凶器。

“不……不可能……”

他踉跄着后退了一步，只觉头晕眼花、后背直冒冷汗。

“我、我在做梦……这不是真的——”

“这是真的。”白兰玩味一笑，道，“而且，你还是我们之间唯一的见证人，感到很荣幸吧？”

古伊徳倏地抱住脑袋开始尖叫——一声长长的、声嘶力竭的哭喊。而白兰只是靠在栏杆边缘，转头俯瞰城市的夜景。他用手指捻起一抹飞溅在栏杆上的血，古伊徳从指缝间看着他把手指移到唇前，伸出舌头舔去了那上面的血……他忽然剧烈地干呕起来，弓起身子微微发抖。白兰好像丝毫没被他的反应打扰，自顾自看够了风景才重新开口：

“我从遇到那个男人、看到他的第一眼就知道，假如这个世界上继续有他存在，我就不可能获得真正的自由。”

“我去确认过你的尸体，白兰，那个跳楼自杀的人确实是你！”

“或许吧。但既然现在站在这里的人是我，说明你的情报一定有哪里出了错。”

“六道骸是你杀死的，你这个杀人凶手！”

“被你毫无证据地指控，我会很困扰啊，古伊徳君。”

“为什么……要让他那么痛苦？”

“所以说，人为什么总要随意揣测别人的情绪呢？你们觉得他是痛苦的，就一口咬定是我给予了他痛苦。他说我还活着，你们就觉得他是疯子，自己才是清醒的。可是事实呢？为什么你们就不去考虑，也许六道骸比你们所有人都更幸运、他才是最清醒的那个人的可能呢？”

古伊徳蓦地停下了歇斯里底的发作。白兰这时离开了护栏边，在他面前站定。“比如在这一刻的我，会为听到那个男人临终前的自白而由衷地感到愉悦：他果然是独一无二的存在。他是这个世界上最出色的心理医生，他看透了我的本质，我也理解了他的执着。至于交谈的内容——显然，我们彼此都确实地遵守了医生与病人之间的保密协议。最终，我被骸君拯救了！因为他的坠落，我看到了活下去的价值。你们都错了，古伊徳君，这个世界本身就不存在任何正当性与合理性。“

“你……你是疯子——不，也许，疯了的人……是我……从一开始就是我。”

“六道骸唯一的失败之处，就是把你牵扯了进来。本来我们三人都会拥有各自的幸福。可是他为了你而犹豫，你是他不想放弃的一条出路。能够或要求被见证的事情，都称不上真正的幸福。因为幸福与否，只有自己心里最清楚。骸君做了多余的事，现在，就由我来帮他修正这个错误吧。”

紧接着又是一声枪响。子弹没入胸口之际，古伊徳忽然体验到一种奇异的轻松感：像是终于松了口气，一直以来绷紧的神经蓦地舒缓下来——随后才是不可承受的钝痛与失重。白兰没有对他一枪爆头，大概也是想让他感知到解脱的快感，再如他所愿思考出一些结果吧，他想。

他大概还有一两分钟的思考时间。

他先是意识到后悔，因为自己刚才明明有机会和最爱的人一起坠落——由于他的自私和一意孤行，让他忽略了殉情这一理性又浪漫的选择。其次，古伊徳相信自己是幸福的。并非作为六道骸之死的见证人，而是作为自由的直接受益者。他终于明白六道骸所追逐的究竟是什么，而白兰赋予他们两人的又是什么——爱与被爱的可能：两个知己知彼的有趣灵魂可以相遇，却不一定能够在一起。人生因此而充满幸运与不幸。最后，他觉得白兰大概是死神一般的存在——或许白兰就是死亡本身。

死亡是温柔的、渗透着夜的颜色，再稀释成一片纯白的虚无。

春天悄然降临在这个城市。古伊徳缓缓闭上眼睛，几缕柔和的夜风从他耳边呜呜地吹过去。


End file.
